


To the Victor Goes the Spoils

by ropememory



Category: Marvel
Genre: Community: avengerkink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/1854.html?thread=1086#t1086">this prompt</a> on avengerkink.  Concrit more than welcome, because it's been a while since I've written femslash</p>
    </blockquote>





	To the Victor Goes the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/1854.html?thread=1086#t1086) on avengerkink. Concrit more than welcome, because it's been a while since I've written femslash

One of the things Natasha likes about being involved with SHIELD is that she gets to spar with some fairly competent and _attractive_ women. Even still, very few of them are as good a fighter as her, which is why sessions with Agent Hill are so refreshing--it's enough of a challenge that Natasha gets a thrill of satisfaction when she finally takes Hill down. It doesn't hurt that she normally has a shot of Hill _going_ down on her afterwards, either.

Which is how they end up in the shower with Natasha pressing Hill against the wall, one hand squeezing at nipples and breasts, the other teasing her clit and sliding up into where she's wet and wanting. Kissing only really happens because their mouths aren't otherwise preoccupied, and Natasha's set a goal of getting Hill off at least twice, a small victory after her earlier one, before they go to a room somewhere so Hill can return the favor.

Natasha switches angles and Hill gasps, eyes fluttering open and body leaning into Natasha's, asking for more. Once Natasha's got a rhythm down, Hill's first orgasm hits pretty quickly, and Natasha's mouth finds the side of her neck, biting and marking until she's gotten a second one out of a moaning, wanton Hill.

"I think," Natasha says, once she's satisfied with a job well done and removing her fingers to bring them up to Hill's mouth for her to clean them off, "we should take this elsewhere."

\--

Natasha enjoys grabbing and pulling Hill's hair when she's down between Natasha's legs, licking her clit while her fingers move inside Natasha. Hill's mouth and hand switch when Natasha's grip changes, making sure it's never _boring._ The occasional glances up, smirk playing out in Hill's eyes because she's the one who's so close to making Natasha fall apart, are what help do Natasha in the first time. After that, it's the way Hill's tongue feels against her clit, fingers alternating between two and three and fast and slow and at some point Natasha loses count of how many times Hill makes her come.

Natasha will take a thousand victories on the mat if it makes Hill want to win in the bedroom.


End file.
